bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
For the Honor of LarryBoy/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for For the Honor of LarryBoy. Transcript (Camera focuses on the doorway of Ichabeezer's house, as the carrot delivery boy knocks on the door then leaves. Ichabeezer opens his front door while looking around suspiciously before becoming surprised when he sees something off-screen.) Ichabeezer: It's here! (Ichabeezer and Rooney approach a large box that is sitting on the front walk.) Rooney: (barks) Ichabeezer: Rooney, be patient. I'll get this out soon enough. (Ichabeezer opens the box as he jumps forward into it, before standing up with the box right over his head as he ends up crashing. Ichabeezer then picks himself up afterwards.) Ichabeezer: I present you with my new Super Go-Go Mover! (Camera zooms out to show a brand new shiny red segway.) Ichabeezer: (cackles) You know, I paid top dollar for this baby. (Ichabeezer hops onto the segway as the engine sputters and hisses a few times, but it does not start.) Rooney: (barks) Ichabeezer: No, I don't need to read the instructions. How hard can it be? (Ichabeezer starts the segway up as it moves at a smooth and leisurely pace.) Ichabeezer: This thing is the bee's knees. Look at me! (cackles) Everyone will want a ride, and I won't share with anyone! Rooney: (whimpers) Ichabeezer: Well, except for you, Rooney. (yells) (The segway suddenly starts going out of control with Ichabeezer on it.) Ichabeezer: Whoa! Rooney! I am- (yells) (The segway then zooms right into the house with Ichabeezer still on it as it rides around the living room before going up and down the stairs, knocking over the suit of armor bust. The segway then spins around on Ichabeezer's desk before riding around the living room again, crashing into a bunch of stuff, before Ichabeezer has it under control again.) Ichabeezer: I think I've got this thing figured out. (The segway goes out of control once again, zooming all over the room again, before heading straight up the chimney. Ichabeezer is now stuck in the top of the chimney.) Ichabeezer: I don't believe this. I'm stuck in my chimney, all alone! (brightens up) Well, finally a little peace and quiet. Wahoo-hoo-hoo! (Archibald comes up to Ichabeezer's house, have witnessed everything.) Archibald: (gasps) Ichabeezer's in trouble! Ichabeezer: No, I'm not. Nope, I'm good. Archibald: He's in so much trouble that he's delirious and thinks he's not in trouble! This is a job for... (gasps) ...LarryBoy. (Scene switches to Bob and Larry's home, where Larry is reading his comic book, while Bob passes him while carrying a watering can. Bob waters his daisy before noticing the LarryBoy signal shining on the wall.) Bob: (gasps) It's the LarryBoy signal! Larry: (gasps) This comic book will have to wait. Punch it! (Bob pushes the lamp, which acts like a lever that sends Larry falling down a tunnel.) Larry: Whoo-ee! I always love this part! (The tunnel leads to a secret lair underneath Bob and Larry's home, as Larry flies out of the tunnel.) Larry: Whoo-hoo! (Larry then lands next to a glass compartment, where his LarryBoy suit is kept, before he changes into the suit and becomes LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: I am LarryBoy! (LarryBoy then approaches where the Larrymobile is kept as he jumps into the Larrymobile.) Automated Voice: Where to, LarryBoy? LarryBoy: Wherever there is danger, that's where we go! (The Larrymobile then takes off, before the scene switches to the exterior as a part of the floor opens up allowing the Larrymobile to drive off through the house.) Archibald: (Over speaker phone) LarryBoy! LarryBoy: Yes, Mayor? Archibald: Ichabeezer is in trouble! LarryBoy: But-but... he doesn't like me. Archibald: Perhaps if you rescue him, he'll change his tune. LarryBoy: On it. (The Larrymobile revs up before LarryBoy drives off towards the direction of Ichabeezer's house. LarryBoy then stops in front of Ichabeezer's house and jumps out of the Larrymobile before landing on his feet.) LarryBoy: Wah! A near-perfect landing. I give it about a nine-point-two. Why am I so awesome at this? (LarryBoy then approaches the front of the house, while Ichabeezer is still stuck in the chimney.) LarryBoy: Citizen Ichabeezer, what are you doing in your chimney? It's not even Christmas. Ichabeezer: I'm skydiving, what does it look like? LarryBoy: I think this looks like a job for LarryBoy! (LarryBoy shoots a Super-Suction Ear as it sticks to the side of Ichabeezer's house, before he swings up and lands on the roof, next to the chimney.) LarryBoy: Whoo-hoo! (grunts) Ichabeezer: Get off my roof! LarryBoy: I got an idea! Ichabeezer: Whatever it is, get another one! (LarryBoy shoots another Super-Suction Ear that hits Ichabeezer in the nose as he starts to pull Ichabeezer from the chimney.) LarryBoy: You're... almost... free... from... Ichabeezer: (grunting) LarryBoy: ...the... clutches... of... your... chimney! (Ichabeezer is pulled free from the chimney, as he and LarryBoy both fall to the ground afterwards.) LarryBoy: We were worried you were in some real trouble. Ichabeezer: (angrily) Not until you showed up. LarryBoy: A wealthy man like you would be an easy target for a supervillain. I'm glad I could be of service. No need to thank me, sir. Ichabeezer: (angrily) Thanks for nothing. Take your hero act somewhere else, sucker helmet. Last I checked, I wasn't in danger of any bad guys. LarryBoy: Ichabeezer, I have a code of honor. When someone is in trouble, I come and help. Ichabeezer: Yeah? Well, I have my own code: get off my lawn! LarryBoy: You know, maybe a little thanks is needed here. I could have been- Ichabeezer: Just stay out of my business, BoyLarry. (Ichabeezer gets on the segway and drives off again, driving past LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: It's LarryBoy! Ichabeezer: Whatever. (Ichabeezer swerves out of control on the segway before crashing inside his house once again.) LarryBoy: Next time you find yourself in peril, you can help yourself, because LarryBoy won't be there. (Ichabeezer peeks out from the front door.) Ichabeezer: Say it with me, BoyLarry: get off my lawn! (LarryBoy then dejectedly leaves after that, unaware that a sinister-looking potato is peeking out from behind the side of the house, chuckling evilly to himself. Scene switches to Bob and Larry's home, where Bob and Junior are playing a video game involving sharks and octopuses playing football.) Junior: Larry, why aren't you playing with us? Bob: What's on your mind? Larry: (angrily) What if we got to the end of this game and rescued a guy, then he didn't even thank us? It would make the whole game seem like a waste of time, right? Bob: It would depend on why we were trying to save him in the first place, for thanks or because it's right? Junior: Ha! Bob is toast! Bob: No fair beating me while I'm in the middle of a teachable moment! (Scene switches to Ichabeezer's home, where Ichabeezer and Rooney are cleaning up the house after the mess made by the fiasco with the segway.) Ichabeezer: I'm telling you, Rooney, I couldn't care less if he never helps me out again. I mean, it's not like I live my life in danger of big, evil bad guys. I just need to get a better handle on this... thing! (Ichabeezer jumps onto the segway again, before going out of control on it once again, making another mess in the house. Ichabeezer then flies out the front door and lands flat on his face, just as the evil potato from earlier appears in front of him.) Potato: (maniacal giggling) Ichabeezer: Hey! Potato: I am Motato, and I am the most super of all villains! And I am here to take all your nice stuff. (Ichabeezer picks himself up off the ground.) Ichabeezer: Wrong! You are a supervillain that needs to get off my lawn! (A bunch of radishes suddenly surround Ichabeezer, before Motato appears between the radishes.) Motato: You are a rich, helpless old man who got the only superhero in town to promise never to help you again. You, old chap, are this bad guy's dream come true. Radishes... attack! (The radishes then chase after Ichabeezer as he quickly gets into the segway and speeds off. Motato picks up a lone radish and throws that radish in the air, sending him flying until he flies back down and tackles into Ichabeezer, knocking him off the segway and to the ground. The radishes then swarm around Ichabeezer.) Ichabeezer: Aah! (The radishes then pick up Ichabeezer and carry him away, while Motato picks up Ichabeezer's segway.) Motato: And now it is mine. (Motato then jumps onto the segway and starts to ride it, approaching the radishes afterwards.) Motato: Take him away, rads. The rest of you, haul his stuff back to the hideout! (Motato then rides off in the segway, while the radishes follow after him while carrying Ichabeezer.) Ichabeezer: Unhand me, you handless villains! How do you do that? (The radishes then start to carry Ichabeezer's stuff away, while Archibald watches from behind the tree in Ichabeezer's yard.) Archibald: This is a job for- (Scene switches to Bob and Larry's home, with a news report on TV.) Petunia: LarryBoy! That's who we need now! Local millionaire Ichabeezer has been kidnapped by the evil Motato and his army of radishes. Experts and scientists agree that LarryBoy is truly his only hope. (Bob, Larry, and Junior watch the report on TV, before Bob turns to Larry.) Bob: Well, isn't LarryBoy gonna jump into action? Junior: Yeah! A citizen is in trouble! Larry: I don't know, guys. I'm not sure LarryBoy helps old meanies like Ichabeezer. Bob: Sure, Ichabeezer is one of the most ungrateful veggies I know, but that won't stop LarryBoy, will it? Larry: (yawns) Aw, man. What time is it? I'm gonna hit the sack, guys. Bob: It's 6:30. Junior: I'm gonna go find LarryBoy! (Junior leaves, while Larry then sits on the couch as Bob approaches him sternly before facing the front of the house.) Larry: What? (The LarryBoy signal is seen shining on the wall of the house. Bob then turns to Larry who is now asleep on the couch. Bob then approaches Larry.) Bob: Larry, evil never sleeps! (Larry goes back to sleep, ignoring what Bob told him, as Bob leaves after that. Larry wakes up again, as heroic music starts playing.) Archibald: (singing) Calling LarryBoy Come and right a wrong Archibald and Bob: (singing) Calling LarryBoy Where has our hero gone? Archibald: (singing) We've turned the signal on, A light so bright and strong So tell us, LarryBoy, Where has our hero gone? Bob: (singing) Calling LarryBoy Help ease our heavy load Though we're not always grateful, We trust you'll uphold your honor code Archibald: (singing) Calling LarryBoy There's no time for stalling Bob: (singing) Please come and do the right thing It is your higher calling Archibald and Bob: (singing, harmonizing) Calling LarryBoy (The song ends, as LarryBoy swings back into action, now on his way to rescue Ichabeezer. Scene switches to Motato's lair, where the Radishes are carrying a large safe. Ichabeezer is in a cage as Motato approaches him.) Motato: All right, give me the code to your safe, or I'll tie each of your nose hairs to this Super-Deluxe Man Mover... (chuckles) ...and tug them out one by one. Ichabeezer: Pfft! Do whatever you want. I ain't telling you nothing, you uppity spud! LarryBoy: (off-screen) I've got a code! (Camera pans up to LarryBoy standing triumphantly on top of the bathroom sink.) LarryBoy: My code of honor! Motato: LarryBoy? What are you doing here? LarryBoy: Hyah! (LarryBoy shoots a Super-Suction Ear at the ceiling and swings down towards Motato.) LarryBoy: Wahoo! Motato: Rads! Attack! (The Radishes charge out at LarryBoy, but LarryBoy tosses a few banana peels as two of the Radishes slip on the banana peels. LarryBoy then pulls out a container of Sneeze Spray and sprays it in the face of the third Radish that was still charging him. This causes that Radish to sneeze, sending it flying as it bowls over the other Radishes and flies right over Motato's head.) Motato: Surround him, you fools! (The Radishes then surround LarryBoy, but using the computer built into the visor on his helmet, LarryBoy shoots his Super-Suction Ear as it hits the front of Ichabeezer's segway, before LarryBoy then jerks the segway with Motato still on it, swinging it around to knock the Radishes away. The segway is then sent spinning with Motato on it.) Motato: Stop this thing! (LarryBoy jumps over to the cage that Ichabeezer is imprisoned in before jumping on top of it.) LarryBoy: Ha! (LarryBoy then shoots his left Super-Suction Ear to the ceiling before shooting his right Super-Suction Ear on top of the cage, as he starts to pull the cage up.) LarryBoy: No need to thank me, Ichabeezer. I'm just doing my- Whoops! (LarryBoy's Super-Suction Ear comes loose as the cage falls and crashes to the ground again, but the impact causes the cage door to open.) LarryBoy: Sorry. (LarryBoy then flies back down, using the wings on his super suit, and lands in front of Ichabeezer who is feeling woozy from the fall. Motato finally gains control of the segway once again.) Motato: Time to clock out, hero. (Ichabeezer presses a button on the front of the segway, which causes the engine to rev up before Motato zooms towards LarryBoy and Ichabeezer, but LarryBoy grabs hold of Ichabeezer and flies up into the air while carrying him, with Motato flying after them on the segway.) Motato: Come back here, you! Ichabeezer: Put me down! Motato: Good fry! (Motato pulls out a French Fry gun and fires a barrage of razor-sharp fries at LarryBoy and Ichabeezer, but LarryBoy dodges each of the fries.) Motato: What made you decide this old grump deserved to be saved, LarryBoy? LarryBoy: I just followed my code of honor and did the right thing. Ichabeezer: I said to put me down! (LarryBoy flies back down and sets Ichabeezer on the top of his safe before flying back up to confront Motato. LarryBoy then shoots his Super-Suction Ear as it hits Motato in the face before LarryBoy swings him around.) LarryBoy: Come here! (Motato falls off the segway as he slides down the roll of toilet paper which sends up right into the cage before the door closes, just as LarryBoy lands in front of him.) LarryBoy: Surrender, Motato! Motato: (grunts) Help me, radishes! (The Radishes just stare at LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: Bring it. (The Radishes run away in fear.) Motato: Oh, sour cream! (Ichabeezer jumps down from the safe afterwards.) LarryBoy: Let's get you home, Ichabeezer. (Scene switches to Ichabeezer's home.) Ichabeezer: Well, I suppose you expect a thank you. LarryBoy: I know. I know. You don't wanna thank me. (LarryBoy starts to leave, with Ichabeezer feeling remorse for what had happened.) Ichabeezer: Hey, LarryBoy, don't tell anyone, but... thank you. LarryBoy: You're welcome, sir. (LarryBoy then leaves, just as the scene switches to back at Motato's lair, where Motato is still trapped in the cage.) Motato: Yoo-hoo! Radishes? You can come back now! I could really use some assistance! Radishes? (The screen irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts